Bodily ornamentation or jewelry has been worn by humans for thousands of years and has been made from decorative items such as gemstones, precious metals, beads, or shells. Articles of clothing and more specifically, footwear have integrated ornamentation throughout the years similar to that used in jewelry as a means of style. In attempting to keep up with new styles and trends that emerge each season, a person can invest large sums of money in a versatile shoe collection. This presents issues not only of cost, but storage issues relating to acquiring a large volume of shoes. The present invention allows a person to achieve a wide variety of different styles by enabling the person to transform the style of a basic pair of shoes by using a method to display a foot ornamentation system. This application claims priority to U.S. non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/729,699 filed Mar. 23, 2010 as a continuation-in-part, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.